


Bem-vindos à Society 2.0

by PunkHazard



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10391241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkHazard/pseuds/PunkHazard
Summary: If Lúcio's trying todiscourage Genji from getting hurt he's not doing a very good job of it.





	

There's a routine now: Genji gets hurt on a mission, returns to base patched up only to be faced with Lúcio's sullen cold shoulder whether or not the younger man had gone with him. This is only partially effective, considering that despite the silence he drags Genji to bed for a nap and puts on Rejuvenescência. By the time they're rested, unbruised, ready to do post-mission maintenance on their equipment, things are back to normal. 

(If Lúcio's trying to _dis_ courage Genji from getting hurt he's not doing a very good job of it: Genji loves those moments when they're alone together, apart but facing one another. Lúcio stroking his cheek as he drifts off, the music's mellow beat and gentle warmth lulling them both to sleep. 'This is positive reinforcement,' Genji will say upon waking. 

'Good,' Lúcio will whisper back, 'I'm _positive reinforcing_ you to come back to me alive.')

It's not until their latest assignment that Genji even realizes that anything's different-- he spends most of his time in the field entirely out of range of Lúcio's music, its shrinking radius slipping under his notice. For someone so terrifyingly observant, it's a lapse afforded only to Lúcio.

He finds it flattering, almost, Genji's absolute trust in his leadership and abilities such that he doesn't even think to question changes if he's seen them at all. Most of the team hasn't consciously taken note, but they drift closer as the range shrinks and retreat to his position more often. Only Reinhardt's commented on the effectiveness of his healing; Hana and Tracer tease him for the adjustments to his skates. 

"Go on, dear," Ana tells him when she sees him practically bouncing in place behind Reinhardt's shield, his eyes on Genji's back as he disappears around the edge of a building. "I'll keep an eye on the rest of this team," she says, bringing her scope to her eye. From a nearby balcony, McCree yelps as a shot from her biotic rifle buries itself into the small of his back. 

That's all the reassurance he needs; Lúcio kicks off after Genji, skates latching to the wall. He jumps again to the opposite side of the alley, then to the ground again. With each successive burst of speed, it isn't long before he glimpses a flash of chrome perched on the roof of a nearby building. Genji turns to watch him when strains of music reach his ears, head tilting curiously as he regards Lúcio's progress up the walls of each apartment.

"Hey," he says upon reaching horizontal surface, "Lúcio is with you!"

Genji moves away from the raised wall, out of sight of whatever he'd been staking out. "You're moving faster," he observes, his fingers brushing Lúcio's elbow. 

"Good eye." Lúcio grins, accepting that gentle touch as the extent of how much PDA Genji's willing to initiate when they're in the field. He never does mind escalation though, and obligingly allows Lúcio to catch his hand.

"And your music," says Genji, "is effective within a shorter range."

That gets a sharp look, Lúcio's eyes widening as the point of Genji's visor dips, the set of his shoulders telling Lúcio that the expression on his face is _smug_. He shakes his head, telling himself that he shouldn't be surprised anymore, how much Genji can tell from a few seconds of observation. "How'd you figure that out? You're not hurt, and you're not moving."

"Hmm," answers Genji, purposefully evasive. 

"Seriously," Lúcio insists, "how?"

A sigh. "I can usually feel you approaching much sooner."

"Feel?" Lúcio squeezes his hand, smiling mildly when Genji squeezes back.

"Yes?"

"Hear, maybe. Feel, though?"

Genji makes a contemplative sound, cocking his head back as he tries to pull together the words to describe it. He never does fill silences with unnecessary words, the way Tracer and Lúcio himself like to before they know what to say-- sometimes the silence is unnerving, when it stretches on for a while, but Lúcio lets him take his time. "On the edge of your range," Genji says after a moment, "the sound is too weak to hear. But I think my cybernetics react to them regardless."

"And?"

Genji doesn't pull away, though his grip loosens. "Nothing," he says.

"Alright," says Lúcio, not inclined to push him. Back on base, they'll have plenty of time to talk. 

Genji doesn't look away, his hesitation to make and hold eye contact mitigated with the visor in place (a small compromise, as always, for Lúcio's sake). "It gets faster," he says after another moment of consideration, the vents on his shoulders opening slightly. "My pulse."

 _Too cute_ , Lúcio thinks, face heating up. And, _He always does this._

"Why the changes, Lúcio? You were doing just as well before."

"Well you spend so much time on walls," Lúcio answers, gesturing vaguely, "I thought if I tweaked the skates to be faster, I could keep up with you better. Especially with those boosters, you're out of my line of sight in no time."

"The others--"

"I figured out how to make the healing way stronger, but at the cost of my range." Glancing at his feet, Lúcio inhales deeply before he looks into Genji's face again. "I'm still trying to figure out the best ratio, but this has been working out."

"The healing is stronger?"

"Yeah. You get messed up so much, and even when I'm there I can't get you through every situation in one piece." Genji pulls his hand away, arms opening to allow Lúcio to step into them, then pull him close. "I figure this way I can stay with you, and if I'm around I can maybe keep you going long enough that Mercy's job is a little easier, y'know? Even on solo assignments, it'll be better for everyone to stay near me." 

"Lúcio," says Genji, softly.

"Look, don't try to talk me out of this." He tucks his head under Genji's chin, watching his breath fog up the metal plate pressed to his cheek. "I'm tired of having to retrieve you, then going half a block down another street to pick up your arm. And I know Ryuu Ichimonji doesn't like to be touched by anyone but you, so that whole ritual we go through so no one gets a good look at your sword? Maybe we won't have to do that so much."

"My spirit dragon doesn't mind so much if it's you," Genji murmurs, hands coming up to cup his face, thumbs caressing his cheeks. 

"I'm glad the little guy trusts me but that's not the point and you know it, gatinho."

"Lúcio," says Genji, reaching behind his own head to remove his visor.

He looks up, not wanting to miss this. "Yeah?"

Just in time for Genji to dip, pressing their noses together, his eyes fluttering closed. "Thank you," he says, then again, just in case Lúcio didn't catch the full meaning of that simple phrase. "Lúcio," he sighs, voice cracking, "you're incredible."

"I," Lúcio says, grinning, "just like to see you make that face."


End file.
